


Untitled Yuri on Ice Quick-bit

by Megumi_L1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aww-some Moment, M/M, Quick-bit, dream-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: A dream that I'll name "Victor's sweet reaction to a note of some kind from that Yuri mailed to him," came to me as I was dozing off one afternoon.>However, it was basically just the reaction. There weren't many details to note, such as just what Yuri had sent to Victor, why he would mail him a note instead of calling him, why they were physically apart anyway, and where was Maccachin?I do know that the dream was "dated" before they become a couple. Small comfort, if any.This summary is becoming longer than the dream. So! Here goes...with the only additions to the dream being the envelope and what was sent.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Untitled Yuri on Ice Quick-bit

~Location: Victor's Russian home~

Victor settled onto the couch, remaining upright to read what Yuri had sent to him in the small international mail envelope that, at least for the moment, lay near his left leg.

It was a simple note. Nothing fancy, just a few sentences in which Yuri described how his day was going before, according to the last sentence of the note, having to run an errand.

He hadn't written _the_ words.

He hadn't needed to.

The fact that it was so important to him to keep in touch with Victor however possible was enough.

For Victor, it was confirmation that Yuri loved him.

Victor's body slackened, his free hand falling to his side; his eyes slowly closed and he smiled dreamily; his other hand fluttered over his heart, and, with a sigh, he slowly all but literally swooned onto the couch.

~ENDE~


End file.
